


The Tale of the Sunflower

by sushi_and_spaghetti



Category: Original Story, Umm I created it so I guess there isn't a fandom for this
Genre: Child Death, Gen, Happy Ending?, Light Angst, Magical, Original Fiction, Sad, a kind witch, bitter sweet, folktale, new mother, seven spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushi_and_spaghetti/pseuds/sushi_and_spaghetti
Summary: In a land long ago seven Spirits ruled over a mystical kingdom. These Spirits were of Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Sky, Life, and Death. All seven Spirits worked together to keep balance in their beloved kingdom.
Relationships: mother and daughter - Relationship





	The Tale of the Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little folk tale that I made for school~ I liked how it turned out so I thought I'd post it! It's kinda depressing but I'm happy with it. Hope you enjoy it!

In a land long ago seven Spirits ruled over a mystical kingdom. These Spirits were of Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Sky, Life, and Death.

Spirit of Water: (fem) rivers, lakes, oceans, seas, hurricanes, and whirlpools.

Spirit of Fire: (male) heat, forest fires, lava, volcanoes, and hot springs.

Spirit of the Earth: (fem) plant life, earthquakes, forests, soil, and rock formation.

Spirit of Air: (male) winds, duststorms, and tornados.

Spirit of the Sky: (male) rain, thunderstorms, monsoons, and clouds.

Spirit of Life: (fem) humans, animals, insects, peace, and birth.

Spirit of Death: (male) famine, war, and replenishing the earth.

All seven Spirits worked together to keep balance in their beloved kingdom.

In this land lived a benevolent witch who wished to help those who could not take care of themselves. All creatures man and animal sought after her in hopes that she would help them with their troubles. Beings that suffered from all manners of sickness, the disabled, the poor, and the hungry. The kindness this lady showed everyone no matter their status or ancestry was a rare almost unheard of thing at this time. And since she gave so much of her time to others she had no time for herself.

The Spirits were impressed by her ability to give and decided--that in turn for taking care of their people--to give her something of her own. Something that could give her the love that she deserved. One day as the witch was in search of healing herbs, the astonishing form of Life descended upon the healer. Stunned by the radiating light that Life emitted the witch bowed before her. Life smiled warmly and reached out her hand to place it gently on the witch’s head. Speaking in a soft tone she told the witch how so very grateful all seven Spirits including herself were for all that she had done for their people. And that they wished to grant upon the humble witch a gift that would fulfill her existence. As Life finished speaking she pulled out from within her robes a newborn child, the witch--still on her knees--did not see the infant and looked up quickly when she heard the happy cooing of the baby girl. Standing up the witch stared at the beautiful child in awe. The baby had fair skin, blonde hair, and rosy lips. Life explained that for the child to live she must spend the majority of her life under the sun. Carefully Life placed the precious child into the witch’s waiting arms.

The healer loved her child greatly and took care of the girl as well as any loving mother would. As the child grew she brought an immense amount of joy to her mother’s life. From the time the little girl could walk she did all that she could to help her mother tend to the sick. And every day the girl would happily play in the sun. With the help of the child, the kindly witch was able to save the lives of many more than she would have by herself. The kingdom had never been so prosperous and all the Spirits save one were joyous with this fact. After five years of fertility Death’s jealousy only increased for he wanted things to return as they were before the witch was granted the child. Before the child came into the world their kingdom was balanced but now with so many living the kingdom had become unbalanced.

Death being fed up changed his appearance to became that of a fox and went to the place where the child was playing. He began to play with her, making her laugh as he bounded around. Death gradually led her farther away--bringing her deeper into the forest. As they were in the depths of the forest he dove into a dark burrow and the child dove forward too. She landed in a thicket of thorns and was stuck. The darkness chilled the girl deep in her bones. She couldn’t reach her face to the sun in the gloomy forest. As time went by her strength failed and she died.

The witch when unable to find the child she tracked her and found her still form trapped in the thicket. She grabbed the limp-bodied girl and carried her quickly hoping to restore her in the sunshine, but as she exited the forest the sun dipped behind the horizon. Her child was dead. The witch sobbed as Earth gently carried her daughter below the ground. The witch’s tears watered the land where she lay.

Earth was moved by the love of this mother and chose to place a bit of the child’s soul in a beautiful new plant. The next morning the witch awoke to a sprouting plant with giant green leaves that reached towards the sun. Each day the plant grew taller and its leaves followed the sun. Soon a huge yellow bloom, the size of a face, burst forward always facing the sun. And that is why sunflowers move with the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! What'd ya think? Let me know in the comments! 
> 
> (seriously comments and kudos really make my day lmao)


End file.
